Minimiser la fenêtre?
by SNAPESSLOVE
Summary: ---EXTRÊME--- Snape apprend ce qu'est un ordinateur.. Harry y trouve son compte.. Série des extrêmes ressuscitée!


Vielle fic encore sortie de mon placard!

Persos pas à moi, tous à mamzelle JRK

_**Minimiser la fenêtre?**_

Par Snapeslove

Dumbledore avait enfin plié au bon vouloir des élèves moldu, ils voulaient des ordinateurs pour mieux travailler. Seulement les élèves avec de bonnes notes et les professeurs pouvait en avoir un et comme tout à fait par hasard, le grand maître des potions dû se plier aussi à cette règle. Premièrement parce que Dumbledore voulait que Severus Snape soit capable d'aider les élèves moldus et deuxièmement, étonnamment, Snape ne s'était pas objecté à l'idée, ayant là un outil fort appréciable pour classer ses potions, les ingrédients et tout ce qu'il voulait dans une banque de donnés pour ne pas les perdre ou pour pouvoir les consulter en tout temps. Il pouvait mettre les notes, scanner des copies, envoyer des rapports à Dumbledore et même se divertir...

Le problème avec tout ça...... C'est que Severus ne savait pas comment faire!

Quelques heures plus tard, dans le bureau du directeur.....

-Mais oui, Severus! C'est avec la souris que l'on fait bouger la flèche!

-Pas besoin de la flèche je vous dis! Je veux simplement ouvrir un document pour y classer mes potions par noms! S'entêta Snape.

-Ah c'est sans espoir! S'écria Dumbledore en faisant des dessins sur son écran avec un programme de peinture.

Severus ne voyait pas l'écran de Dumbledore, mais voyait bien que celui-ci semblait travailler sur quelque chose.

-Que faites-vous? Un travail?

-Oh oui.. heuu... Je refait les plans de Poudlard. Mentit-il.

-Ah.

-Je vais vous envoyer quelqu'un qui sait comment ça fonctionne dans une heure, soyez chez vous.

-Bien, mademoiselle Granger?

-Non, elle enseigne déjà à Finningan.

-Qui?

-Ah vous verrez, j'ai deux personnes en tête.

-Bien, je pars à l'instant.

-Bien, vous verrez, ce n'est pas difficile une fois qu'on connait la base.

-Merci.

Severus quitta le bureau de Dumbledore et se dirigea droit vers les cachots, dans sa salle de classe et alla s'assoir à son bureau d'enseignement, devant son écran et son clavier.

-Voyons voir si je peux faire quelque chose de concret avec ceci avant d'avoir besoin d'aide...

Il toucha toutes les touches de son clavier, mais l'écran ne bougeait pas.

-Et c'est quoi, une souris? Je n'en vois aucune bouger! À croire qu'il y a vraiment une souris dans ça! Cria-t-il en pointant l'écran. -Elle doit être morte à l'heure qu'il est de toutes façons, j'ai pas réussit à la trouver depuis le début de la semaine, elle est morte de faim c'est certain!

Il regarda ce qui se trouvait sur l'écran et plissa les yeux...

-....Mes documents?.... À qui sont ces documents? C'est pourtant bien mon ordinateur, mais les documents de quelqu'un d'autre s'y trouvent!

Une heure plus tard... On frappa à sa porte de classe.

-Entrez!

-Heu.... Bonsoir.

-Potter?

-Dumbledore m'a expliqué la raison de ma présence ici, alors pas la peine de me demander ce que je fais ici.

-Alors approchez et dites-moi TOUT DE SUITE à qui sont ces documents! Dit-il en pointant l'icône 'Mes documents'.

Harry vint prêt de Snape et regarda.

-Ah mais ce sont les vôtres!

-Comment ça les miens? Je n'ai rien pu faire avec et mes documents sont dedans???

-Ils sont vides, ceci n'est qu'un nom de base donné pour vous situez dans vos dossiers.

-Hein? Vous voyez dedans?

"Ça va pas être facile!" Pensa Harry.

Il lui expliqua cet icône pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes...

-Ah je vois! Mais comment je fais pour y mettre des choses sans savoir si elles vont entrer?

Misère!..................

Harry revint le soir suivant pour donner quelques informations à Severus à la demande de Dumbledore.

-Oui mais une fois que je l'ai écrit, comment je fais pour le souligner alors que je l'ai oublié? Demanda Severus, impatient.

-Il faut le mettre en surbrillance.

-Le faire briller?

-Non, le sélectionner... Comme ça. Dit Harry en mettant sa main sur la main de Snape qui tenait la souris pour la faire sur-briller un mot.

Snape fixa Harry d'un air qui voulait tuer, lui disant de ne jamais le retoucher ou il mourrait sur le champs.

-Désolé, professeur.

-Bien, je comprend maintenant. Merci. Dit-il en ne lui lançant aucun regard.

Harry quitta sans mot dire et laissa Severus se débrouiller. Au moins il savait comment utiliser le traitement de texte.... seulement, le traitement de texte.

Quelques temps plus tard, dans les cachots...

-Comment ça 'Voulez-vous sauvegarder les modifications apportées à 'Potions #' ??!!!! Cria Severus! -Sauvegarder?.... Mon sujet se nomme Potion #1 ! Pas Potion #! C'est quoi cette chose! Dit-il en regardant son écran comme un homme des cavernes regarderait un poste de télé pour la première fois.

Il n'eût pas le choix, il dû envoyer un message à Potter pour qu'il vienne l'aider.

-Professeur, il est très tard et...

-J'ai un problème! Dit-il sèchement.

-Bon, quel est-il?

-Cette chose change le nom de mon texte et me demande si je veux sauvegarder...

-Elle ne l'a pas changé de nom. Dit Harry en regardant la fenêtre de sauvegarde. -Elle a simplement classé votre texte en tant que document et c'est pour cela qu'il y a Doc à la fin.

-Oui mais pour le reste?

-Vous devez accepter de sauvegarder.

-Et si j'en ai pas envie?! Rétorqua Snape.

-Bin vous aller tout perdre votre travail.

Harry lui expliqua pendant une heure et quize minutes comment retrouver son dossier.

-C'est tout?

-Oui professeur.

-Merci!

-De rien, au revoir. Répondit Harry en se rendant à la porte.

-Oh, Potter, attendez! Se reprit Snape en se levant de sa chaise.

-Oui?

-Je vous exempte de devoirs si, en une semaine, vous me rendez apte à utiliser cette chose.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et se mit à réfléchir.

-Alors?

-Bien sûre. Finit-il par répondre avec un grand sourire.

-Alors venez après les repas du soir. Attention, vous n'aurez pas de devoirs pendant cette semaine, mais débrouillez-vous pour ne pas prendre de retard quand-même, je ne vous ai pas exclu des examens!

-Cela me va. Bonne nuit, professeur.

-Au revoir.

------------

-Et t'as accepté??!!! S'écria Colin.

-Bah oui, hey c'est une semaine entière sans devoir de potion et en plus je n'aurai pas à me coltiner ses insultes sinon il sait que je ne l'aiderai pas!

-Je peux venir pour faire un article là-dessus?

-Non! Et que je n'en vois pas la moindre ligne dans le journal étudiant ou tu auras affaire à moi!

-J'te promet, t'as pas à t'en faire...... Bonne chance quand-même. Dit-il en laissant Harry manger avec ses copains.

-Tu pars tout de suite après le repas? Demanda Ron.

-Ouais, j'en ai pour des heures à lui faire comprendre comment mettre son texte en rouge et aussi il veut savoir comment classer ses Potions par noms et aussi...

-Ça va, ça va, je vois le tableau! Il est dur de la ciboulette hein?

-Oui, et il me laisse pas toucher la souris si lui-même la tient, alors c'est pas gagné d'avance!

-Je vois.

-T'aurais dû voir le regard de tueur qu'il m'a lancé quand j'ai ôsé mettre ma main sur la sienne pour faire bouger le curseur, oh là là j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer!

-T'as de la veine que Dumbledore t'ai choisi! Ria Ron.

-Ouais, bon, j'y vais avant qu'il ne fasse exploser quelque chose, il en est bien capable! Dit Harry en se levant.

-Bonne soirée! Sourirent Hermione et Seamus.

-Vous aussi.

----------------------------------------

-Entrez! S'écria la maintenant familière voix d'un Snape en détresse informatique.

-Bonsoir.

-Comment se fait-il que je ne puisse pas aller dans un autre dossier en même temps que celui-ci? Ah et bonsoir.

-Vous devez minimiser la fenêtre.

-Minimiser la fenêtre? Comment? Avec ma baguette?

-Non, on utilise jamais de magie pour travailler avec un ordinateur!

-Bien bien, montrez-moi! S'énerva Snape en se tassant un peu pour permettre à Harry d'installer une chaise à côté de lui.

-Tout d'abord... Dit-il en posant sa main sur celle de Snape qui tenait la souris... -Vous me laissez vous montrer comme il faut.

-D'accord... Dit-il sur un ton passif.

Harry bougea la main de Snape pour lui montrer.

-La petite barre, il faut cliquer dessus et la fenêtre se minimise.

-AH! MAIS OÙ ELLE EST? MON TRAVAIL!

-Calmez-vous, elle est là. Dit-il en agrandissant de nouveau la fenêtre. -Elle se positionne ici... Expliqua-t-il en lui montrant le bas de l'écran.

-Ah! Alors je n'ai qu'à faire ceci et elle réapparait?

-Oui.

-C'est un peu magique, non?

-Pas du tout.

-Bon, là n'est pas le problème.... Dit-il en bougeant la souris, la main de Potter toujours sur la sienne. -Je veux les ingrédients en rouge, les valeurs en bleu et la préparation en noir, mais elle est déjà noir, donc je ne change rien?

-C'est cela. Pour changer la couleur d'un mot ou d'une phrase.......................

Il lui expliqua avec succès, après seulement douze minutes, Snape pouvait mettre tout ce qu'il voulait de la couleur qu'il désirait. Harry prit le temps de lui montrer quelques choses pratiques et aussi un programme de dessin, que Snape trouva extraordinaire car non seulement il pouvait mettre tout ses écrits en dessins faciles à comprendre, mais aussi il se sentait très connaisseur car il n'avait aucune difficulté à utiliser le logiciel.

-Vous dessinez très bien! S'étonna Harry.

-Merci.

Il explora tout les effets spéciaux possible disponible sur le logiciel et réussit à faire un schéma parfait en quelques minutes.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, mais Dumbledore m'a parlé qu'il était possible de faire jouer de la musique sur cette chose.

-Ordinateur. Rectifia Harry.

-Oui bon, est-ce possible avec celui-là? Demanda-t-il en pointant son appareil.

-Bien sûre. Mais vous devez avoir un disque pour cela et je doute que vous en possédez.

-En effet, je n'en ai pas.

-Je vais vous arranger ça, dites-moi ce que vous aimeriez.

Harry prit le nom d'une chanson que Snape lui donna, il ne la connaissait pas mais chercha sur l'internet et la trouva. Il la fit écouter à son professeur qui n'approuvait pas du tout!

-Ce n'est pas la bonne!

-Il arrive souvent que les gens qui partagent leur musique omettent de mettre le bon titre, il n'y a pas à s'énerver, je recommence, un instant...

Il la trouva enfin et la téléchargea.

-Vous allez devoir me montrer comment vous faites cela demain soir. Dit Snape, la tête accotée sur ses mains.

-Bien sûre, ce n'est pas sorcier.

Snape le regarda bizarrement.

-Expression moldue pour dire que ce n'est pas difficile.

-Ah, j'aime bien cette expression.

-Voilà, écoutons-la pour être certain que c'est la bonne cette fois-ci.

Une musique qui.... Déménageait il faut le dire. Snape sourit à pleine dents.

-C'est ce que vous vouliez? Demanda Harry tout surprit.

-Oui, tout à fait! Comment on augmente le volume?

-Heu... ici... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette musique?

-C'est moldu! Vous ne connaissez pas?

-Heu non, à vrai dire ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de musique que j'écoute...

-Ces gens se sont nommé Sepultura. Répondit Snape, tout heureux.

-Mais c'est très violent comme air non?

-Pas du tout, c'est juste ... heuu.... Très corsé.

-Je vois.

-Et vous connaissez ce garçon bizare nommé Marilyn?

-Oui professeur, je crois que c'est déjà un peu mieux si j'ose dire.

-Il me serais possible d'avoir ses chansons aussi?

-Bien entendu. Dit Harry en regardant Snape d'une toute autre façon. -Tout en vous montrant comment faire, demain soir, nous irons chercher toute la musique qui vous plaît.

-C'est très gentil de votre part, monsieur Potter. Dit-il en baissant le volume. -Je peux vous tutoyer, n'est-ce pas?

Harry se dit que cela ne changerait rien, alors il hocha la tête positivement.

-Dis-moi, il y a encore beaucoup à apprendre avec cet ordinateur?

-Oui, un tas, même moi il y a des choses que je ne sais pas.

-Tu peux me montrer tout ce que tu sais?

-Ça risque de prendre bien plus qu'une semaine.

-C'est pas grave, en échange, je serai plus souple avec toi et t'aiderai en potions.... C'est un bon marché?

Harry découvrait son professeur différemment et il n'était pas mécontent de cela.

-C'est un marché! Dit-il en lui tendant la main pour une poignée. Snape mit sa main dans celle de Potter et le marché était conclu.

-Je peux t'avoir en dehors de nos séances normales?

-C'est-à-dire?

-Si jamais tu n'as rien, au dîner par exemple ou n'importe quand, tu peux venir ici pour m'aider?

-J'imagine que c'est faisable, oui. Répondit Harry un peu timide.

-Bien! Souria Snape (une des rares fois vous l'aurez remarqué!) -Advenant le cas où tu viendrais pour dîner, je ferai apporter à manger ici.

-C'est parfait. Je dois partir maintenant, j'ai du travail et je dois inévitablement dormir, il y a Quidditch demain.

-Bien, merci pour votre aide. Dit Snape en levant le volume sur la seule chanson qu'il avait. -À demain.

-À demain.

(on passe la nuit et la journée? Je savais que vous accepteriez!)

---------------------------------------------

(On saute tout de suite à quand Harry entre dans la classe de Snape? J'entends un gros WOUAIS! J'ai pas envie de lésiner sur les détails, déjà que quand Harry explique.... c'est long! Bon j'me la ferme!)

-Bonsoir. Dit Harry en avançant vers le bureau de Snape.

-Ah bonsoir! Sourit-t-il à peine. -J'aurais souhaité te voir ce midi, mais bon, c'est pas grave. J'ai besoin d'aide ici...

Harry se pencha vers le moniteur et demanda...

-Où? Tout me semble parfait, vous n'avez pas fait d'erreur à ce que je vois.

-Ici! S'impatienta-t-il en pointant le lecteur cd.

-Quoi?

-Et bien heuuu... J'ai voulu enregistrer de la musique, j'ai trouvé comment aller la chercher et... heuuu..... le disque est coincé!

-Impossible!

-Que le disque soit coincé?

-Que vous ayez réussit à trouver de la musique!

Snape resta de glace.

-Enfin heuuu.... Peux-tu le sortir de là?

-Je vais voir.

----------------------------

Quelques heures plus tard...

-Mais c'est fantastique! S'écria Snape.

-Je sais, et c'est pas tout! Dit Harry.

-Comment ça?

-Avec ceci.... Dit Harry en prenant la web caméra dans ses mains. -On peut se filmer!

-Comme ces moldus?

-Oui!

-Ohhhhhhh! S'exclama Snape.

Harry démarra la web caméra et la pointa vers Snape...

-Aller, dites quelque chose!

-Bien heuuu.... Potter! Arrêtez ça! Dit-il en se cachant le visage.

Harry enregistra et fit jouer l'enregistrement...

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Mais j'ai l'air stupide! Pouffa Snape en se voyant.

-Mais non, personne ne sait comment réagir la première fois, vous n'avez pas l'air stupide, vous êtes drôle!

-Moi? Drôle?

-Oui professeur, ce n'est pas mal vous savez.

-Je sais! Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, regardant Harry d'une nouvelle façon.

-Vous aimez rire?

-Bien sûre. Tu sais, j'ai l'air méchant, je le suis d'ailleurs, mais j'ai quand-même un coeur!

-Content de l'apprendre. Dit Harry en lui souriant.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi, tu sais.

-Je sais professeur, je sais.

-Bien.

-Avez-vous autre chose?

-Non, j'ai ma dose pour ce soir, merci. Dit Snape en reprenant son sérieux légendaire.

-Bien, alors bonne nuit. Dit Harry en se levant.

-Bonne nuit. Dit Snape en retournant à son écran.

Harry sorti et pensa. Snape était drôlement sympa quand on le connaissais.

-------------------------------------------------------------

-Professeur? Appela Harry en entrant dans la classe.

-Potter?

-Oui c'est moi.

-Ah venez! Dit-il en lui faisant signe de s'approcher. -Je ne croyais pas te vois ce midi.

-Moi non plus, mais les autres ont des choses à faire et je n'avais pas envie de m'ennuyer seul.

-Tu ne t'ennuies pas avec moi? Le questionna Snape, surprit.

-Heuu... non.

-Bon, j'ai envie de faire quelque chose de différent, as-tu une suggestion?

-Pas vraiment professeur.

-Montres-moi comment on sélectionne un endroit précis de l'écran.

Harry posa sa main sur celle de Snape et pressa le bouton de gauche avec le doigt du professeur.

-Vous tenez le bouton enfoncé et vous monter en biais, ou descendez en biais pour former un carré ou rectangle, ce qui est à l'intérieur est automatiquement sélectionné.

-C'est simple. Dit Snape en le faisant de lui-même, guidé par la main d'Harry.

Il regarda Harry, qui comme sa main était sur la sienne, ne se trouvait vraiment pas loin de son visage.

-Tu sais y faire, il n'y a pas de doutes.

-Bah, je me débrouille.

-Très bien même. Renchérit Snape en lui souriant franchement.

-Arrêtez de me sourire. Dit Harry très sérieusement.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est pas vous ça, sourire.

-Tu me préfères froid et sans pitié?

-Non, surtout pas.

-Alors pourquoi?

"Parce que vous être très beau quand vous souriez???" Pensa Harry.

-Parce que vous êtes très.... bizarre.

-Ah. Bien, merci, je crois que tu peux partir maintenant.

-Je suis venu directement vous savez.... Je n'ai pas mangé et je croyais que... Vous savez, vous m'avez dit que...

-Oui c'est vrai. Alors tu veux bien rester encore si je comprend bien?

-Oui.

-Laisses, j'appel à manger. Dit-il en envoyant un hibou en direction des cuisines. -Bon, en attendant tu pourrais me dire pourquoi chaque fois que je ferme cet ordinateur, il y a un son qui joue et c'est comme une musique.

-Ah mais c'est juste pour vous faire savoir qu'il ferme bien. Si jamais vous fermez votre ordinateur et que le son ne joue pas, c'est qu'il y a un problème. On peut toujours l'enlever si vous voulez.

-Puis-je le remplacer par un son de mon choix?

Harry était surprit que Snape puisse deviner qu'il était possible de faire toujours plus, il apprenait plutôt bien.

-Absolument, Professeur. Que désireriez-vous?

-Oh je n'en sais rien, je demandais c'est tout.

-Mais ça vous plairait, non?

-.....Affirmatif.......

-Alors pensez à un son que vous aimez. Dit Harry.

"J'ai le droit de penser à ta voix?" Pensa Snape en regardant Harry brièvement du coin de l'oeil.

"Il pense sûrement au son de sa propre voix criant '50 points en moins à Gryffondor!'" Se dit Harry en souriant.

-Pourquoi tu me souris? Demanda Snape en le fixant.

-Heuu... J'ai trouvé un son qui, je crois, vous plaira. Mentit-il.

-Ah oui? Quoi donc? Demanda Snape en levant le sourcil droit.

-........Les bruits de la nuit?... Tenta Harry en pinçant les lèvres par en-dedans.

Snape le regarda les yeux plissés, comme si Harry avait dit quelque chose d'horrible.

-Tout à fait, comment as-tu deviné?

-Bah heuu..... J'ai dit ce qui m'a passé dans l'esprit, vous êtes tellement sombre et mystérieux, comme la nuit quoi.

-Fascinant...

-Quoi donc, professeur?

-Ton esprit, tu réfléchis logiquement.

-Heuuu.... Merci?

-Aller, voilà de quoi manger. Dit Snape en voyant un elfe entrer dans la salle de classe.

-Vous avez commandé un dessert en plus? S'étonna Harry.

-Oui, puisque tu m'aides, j'ai cru bon faire cela.... Dit-il sur un ton froid.

-Merci beaucoup!

Ils mangèrent en silence les yeux rivés sur l'écran qui était tombé en veille, des images aléatoires de toutes sortes de couleur défilaient sur un fond noir et cela impressionnait Severus.

-Il fait ça tout seul?

-Oui, professeur.

-Ooohh, c'est impressionnant!

Harry avait de la difficulté à concevoir que Snape était impressionné par une si simple chose...... Pas simple pour lui à vrai dire. Harry sauta sur le dessert et en offrit à Snape qui, bizarrement, prit une part de tarte au sucre sans afficher la moindre expression. Il dégustèrent puis quand Snape eût finit, il se retourna vers son élève.

-J'ai dû trop manger. Dit-il en se frottant le ventre. -Cette tarte m'a donné le coup de grâce. Ajouta-t-il en se replaçant sur sa chaise.

-Prêt? Demanda Harry.

-Pas vraiment, que dirais-tu qu'on poursuive ce soir, j'ai vraiment envie de faire un somme en ce moment.

-Sans problèmes. Dit Harry en se levant.

------------------------------------------------

Harry était dans son dernier cours de la journée et ne pensait qu'à une seule chose... Aller rejoindre Snape pour s'amuser avec l'ordinateur. Il aimait beaucoup montrer toutes ces choses à Snape, il en était venu à aimer sa compagnie car l'homme était d'un tel enthousiasme d'apprendre des choses, il était aussi facilement impressionnable et Harry s'avouait qu'il aimait bien impressionner son froid professeur devenu chaud à trop sourire. Il reçu un hibou lui disant de descendre dans les cachots de toute urgence signé de la main de Severus Snape. Il montra la lettre à sa professeur qui le laissa partir sur le moment.

-AH te voilà, merci Merlin! Pria presque Snape en le voyant s'avancer vers lui.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent?

-ÇA! Dit Snape en lui montrant son écran. -Plus rien ne fonctionne, même pas la souris, je n'ai rien fait je te l'assure!

-Il a bien fallu que vous fassiez quelque chose pour que ça donne un tel résultat!

-Non, j'ai juste entré une nouvelle chanson et BAM! Plus rien ne fonctionnait!

-Ah, sûrement un virus...

-QUOI? Ces choses peuvent être malade?!

-Mais non, c'est un genre de programme qui fait du tord aux ordinateurs, c'est conçu exprès.

-Mais voyons, qui aurait l'idée de...

-Il y a des gens qui font le mal partout, vous savez. Dit Harry en cherchant dans les dossiers la source du virus.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de faire le bien en venant dans cette école. Dit Severus en mettant ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry.

Severus se tenait debout derrière Harry assit et regardait ce que le jeune sorcier faisait.

-Et moi en vous aidant. Ajouta Harry en posant sa main sur une de celles de son professeur, qui avait toujours les siennes sur les épaules de son 'technicien en informatique'.

Snape eût un frisson.

Harry sentit le frisson de Snape......

Snape lui serra les épaules.

Harry serra la main de Snape......

C'est alors qu'Harry se leva d'un coup sec et se retourna en poussant Snape sur le mur derrière. Snape emporta Harry dans son élan vers le mur et le colla contre lui en se jetant sur sa bouche. Harry lui enfonça sa langue bien au fond et joua avec la sienne, commençant à déchirer le col de Severus qui lui, tenait Harry par les cheveux pour le garder près de son visage. Le jeune homme réussit enfin à ouvrir la dite chemise et se précipita dessus à grands coups de baisers langoureux, comme s'il devait lui donner milles baisers en une minute pour ne pas perdre la vie. Il lécha le torse de Snape en se préoccupant beaucoup de la façon dont il le caressait, il voulait être certain que Snape en demanderait plus encore.

(Et voilà le pourquoi que ce texte est dans mes extrêmes...)

-Tu veux me baiser, dis-le! Lança Harry, à bout de souffle déjà.

-Oui. Dit-il en une longue plainte invitante, plaquant Harry au sol et se mettant au-dessus.

Severus retourna Harry sur le ventre et lui arracha le chandail qu'il portait et la chemise suivit aussitôt. Il lui maintenait les deux mains ensembles dans le dos et ravageait ses omoplates, épaules et son cou de baisers évocateurs tous plus rudes les uns que les autres.

-Ahh ahhhhahh ahhha ahhhh! Cria Harry en remontant d'une façon très évidente ses hanches vers le haut pour effleurer l'entre-jambe de Snape.

-Tu n'aimes pas attendre....... Moi non plus! Ajouta-t-il en faisant descendre le pantalon du garçon qui se tortillait follement.

Severus lui donna une grosse gifle sur les fesses avant de glisser le boxer le long de ses jambes.

-Ouuhhhh! Se plaignit Harry en calmant ses mouvements.

-C'est mieux ainsi..... Restes tranquille au moins le temps que je me prépare. Dit Snape en enlevant sa robe encombrante qui se mêlait toujours à ses doigts, l'empêchant de toucher Harry comme il le voulait.

-Je me doutais bien que tu aimais être rude! Dit Harry d'une voix étouffée.

-Chhhhht! Fit Snape en lui donnant une autre claque au même endroit, mais cette fois sur la peau dénudée.

-AOOHH!! Cria Harry en se mordant l'intérieur des joues, plissant les yeux.

-La prochaine fois ce sera plus douloureux! Ajouta le maître en finissant de tout enlever.

-Je te rappelles que c'est moi qui a commencé.... Dit Harry en se retournant brusquement pour renverser Snape sous lui. -J'ai bien l'intention que ça reste comme ça! Puis il lui arracha un baiser violent, presque iridescent en tirant la lèvre inférieur de son prisonnier avec ses dents.

-Oh ouiii.... Je n'ai rien contre ça.... Dit l'homme en posant ses mains sur les hanches d'Harry.

Harry balançait le bassin d'avant en arrière pour se frotter sur le sexe bien droit sous le sien et sentait ce membre accrocher son anus avec force.

-Oh oui, je veux! Murmura Snape en essayant de faire son entrée en Harry, qui ne le laissait pas faire en se tassant toujours.

Le survivant se plaça à genoux entre les jambes de Snape et le fit lever le bassin en lui poussant les fesses vers le haut tout en le regardant, un air diabolique à la figure. Il lui taquina l'anus avec son sexe en gémissant à la sensation trop intense, puis frotta le peu de liquide qui était sortit de son sexe sur la fente des fesses de Snape.

-mmmm tu aimes ça hein? Dit Harry en poussant un peu en-dedans.

-Oui.... oui..........

Harry se retira et recommença à plusieurs reprises. Cela faisait se cambrer le professeur comme un maniaque en manque de sexe.

-C'est mon nom que tu vas crier, ou seulement des Ouis? Demanda Harry en le giflant très fort sur une cuisse, laissant une marque rouge vif.

-Ce que tu voudras! Hurla Snape en sentant la douleur venir augmenter son désir.

Harry le frappa encore plus fort sur la marque qu'il venait de laisser.

-AAAAAHH! MMM!

-Alors..... Tu vas le crier ou tu veux que je continue à te frapper?!

Harry posa le gland de son sexe sur l'anus de Severus et exerça une pression sans le laisser entrer.

-Fais-moi très mal! Dit Snape en essayant d'entrer Harry en lui. -Alors je le crierai!

Harry se retira un peu pour ne pas laisser Severus dans un trop grand plaisir de faire enfin entrer son partenaire.

-T'es vraiment cinglé! Dit Harry en lui tirant les cheveux très fort, permettant à son membre d'entrer subitement en lui. Il ressortit tout aussi vite et laissa la tête de Severus tomber sur le sol dur. -Mais j'adore ça.

-HMMMMMM!!!! Cria Snape en sentant son anus se contracter violemment après la sortie fulgurante d'Harry. -Recommence! Hurla Snape, en colère et frappa Harry en pleine figure.

Harry avait très mal, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il donna un coup de poing sur les côtes de Snape et entra encore en lui.

-Mmmmmmm! Quand tu as mal, c'est plus étroit... Murmura-t-il en voyant Severus se tenir le torse à cause de la douleur.

-Quand tu as mal, tu deviens plus dur... Répondit Severus en lui pinçant les mamelons jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent blancs, puis les tordit dans tout les sens.

-AAAAAAAARRGH! ARRÊTE! S'époumona Harry en mettant sa main à la gorge de Snape pour le serrer.

-Vas-y! Baises-moi si tu en es capable! Et je lâcherai! Lui cria Snape en bougeant son propre bassin.

Harry s'exécuta et donna de violentes secousses en Snape qui desserrait son étreinte robuste sur les seins endoloris de ce dernier. Harry leva une jambe de Snape et se mit sur le côté afin de bien l'enfourcher comme il le désirait. Il lui mordit le mollet asser fort pour lui soutirer un autre cri.

Severus entra deux doigts d'un coup en Harry et le fit crier encore plus fort que lui.

-Doucement! Cria Harry en avançant les hanches pour l'enlever de là, mais Severus suivait le moindre mouvement de Harry donc il resta bien en lui et commença de durs vas et viens.

L'intérieur d'Harry brûlait tellement Snape y allait fort, il finit par s'enlever et retourna Snape sur le ventre afin qu'il ne lui fasse plus de mal.

-Restes tranquille maintenant! S'exclama Harry en se mettant au-dessus de lui pour le pénétrer encore.

-MMMMMM!!! Gémit Snape en sentant ses cheveux tirés violemment pendant que le jeune homme entrait encore une fois sans avertir.

Harry voulait lui faire mal, mais ne réussissait pas, même en lui défonçant littéralement le derrière à force de grand coups.

-Oh oui! Continue!

Snape en redemandait et ce n'était pas là l'intention du Gryffondor qui se retira encore une fois.

-NON! Recommence! Gueula Snape en lui frappant le côté d'une fesse du mieux qu'il pu.

-AARRRGH! Chiala Harry en s'ôtant de sur Snape pour mettre sa main à l'endroit frappé. -Putain tu m'as vraiment fait mal! Dit-il en regardant la belle marque rouge.

Snape en profita pour se jetter sur Harry et le coucher sous lui tout en lui tenant les mains au-dessus de sa tête, écartant ses jambes à l'aide des siennes pour ne pas le lâcher.

-Arrête! Qu'est-ce que tu va faire? Demanda un Harry prisonnier des pattes d'un Snape vivement excité.

-Tu verras. Dit-il d'un ton sec, mais évocateur d'une autre souffrance à venir.

Snape entra en Harry en le faisant crier de douleur, il lui tenait les poignets si serré qu'Harry sentait des picotement dans ses mains, signe qu'elles s'engourdissaient.

-Mmmmmmmm! Oh ouiiii! Cria Harry en levant les jambes dans les airs pour laisser à Snape tout l'espace possible.

L'antre d'Harry était chaud et très mouillé, ce qui le faisait glisser en lui facilement, pouvant aller aussi vite qu'il le souhaitait. Harry garda les jambes dans les airs et eût finalement l'usage de ses mains quand Snape les relâcha pour se concentrer sur la jouissance qui se faisait sentir en lui. Harry agrippa les cheveux de Snape d'une main et le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement et son autre main allait de bas en haut sur son sexe à la limite de se décharger sur son propre corps.

-Aller merde! Donnes-toi à fond! Hurla Harry bougeant aussi vite que Snape.

-La ferme, petite salope! Dit-il en lui dévastant l'intérieur de coups bien trop forts.

Snape donna quelques claques sur la fesse droite d'Harry et lui prit les cheveux en se penchant sur lui très vite.

-Ça y est? Aller! Plus fort! Dit Harry, les yeux plissés de douleur pour que Snape jouisse en lui très fort.

-Prend ça!.... Et ça.... Dit-il entre les deux plus gros coups qu'il lui prodigua.

-Je viens! Je viens! Ahhhhh.... Mmmmmmm... Gémit Harry en tirant sur les cheveux de son professeur. -Défonces-moi maintenant, t'as assez attendu putain!

-La petite trainée en a toujours pas assez?! Lança Snape en lui prenant les cuisses pour diriger le corps d'Harry contre lui avec une violence presque impossible. -Vas-y, cries!

Harry sentit un peu trop le sexe de Snape venir fracasser non seulement sa prostate, mais aussi venir lui fissurer légèrement l'anneau de chair déjà à vif.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

-ALLER MERDE! L'encouragea Snape en se démenant comme un malade, au bout de son souffle.

-OOOOHHH OUIIIIIII!!!!!! BAISES-MOI!!!!!! OUIIII OUI OUIIIIIIIII!!!!! MMMM AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Pendant qu'Harry se déversait sur son ventre, Snape le martelait toujours sadiquement et faisait rebondir le jeune sorcier contre lui en lui serrant maintenant les hanches pour une meilleur prise.

-PREND TOUT!!!! AAARRRRRGH! Força Snape une dernière fois avant d'enfin jouir. -AAAAAAAHHHH OOOHHH MERDE! OHH OUIIIIIIIII SERRE BIEN FORT! MMMMMMMM AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!

Lentement Snape desserra son étreinte sur les hanche d'Harry et arrêta ses vas et viens. Il se retira son membre sensible à souhait et resta au-dessus d'Harry pour reprendre son souffle perdu depuis bien trop longtemps.

-Mmmmmmm.... Gémit-t-il tandis que l'état de relaxation sublime prenait possession de lui.

Il se coucha sur Harry, la tête sur son torse et lui caressa l'endroit qu'il avait frappé en dernier.

-Tu es une vraie bête. Dit l'homme en relevant la tête pour embrasser le garçon sous lui.

Harry lui donna un baiser digne des plus beaux films d'amour moldu et lui sourit faiblement.

-Je suis exténué, c'est toi la bête ici. Dit-il en passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Snape.

-Je t'ai choqué en te traitant de noms? Demanda Snape.

-Non, au contraire.... Ça m'a tellement excité, c'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à ne plus en voir clair.

Harry resta étendu et poussa Snape sur le côté pour remettre les vêtements du bas, laissant son torse respirer parce qu'il avait trop chaud. Snape remit tout ses vêtements et prit place sur sa chaise de maître, prit la main d'Harry et le tira vers le haut pour l'assoir sur ses genoux. Il avait encore une érection digne d'un pur sang, mais ne s'en occupa point, laissant Harry bien la sentir tout de même.

-Alors heuu... Si j'ai bien compris, on clique ici et tout s'efface? Demanda-t-il en bougeant la souris sur l'écran pour effacer son texte.

-Oui c'est ça. Répondit Harry, faisant comme si rien ne s'était produit.

-Tu veux bien revenir demain? J'ai encore des problèmes avec l'insertion de donnés dans les fichiers et....

Harry se retourna et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Je vais revenir, chaque fois que tu le voudras. Puis il se leva, remit ses vêtements du haut, lissa sa robe et alla vers la porte. -L'insertion de donnés hein? Je serai ici demain soir avec du contenu....... et des exercices pratiques...

Il quitta la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres et se dirigea vers son dortoir en se tenant le côté de la fesse, ça faisait encore mal.

Snape ouvrit un fichier de traitement de texte et commença à écrire.

'Une heure extrême, par Severus Snape'

---------------------------FIN------------------------

Woulà :P


End file.
